Torn Trust
by Lady Shadow 77
Summary: Ten years before Sebastian broke the heart and trust of a demoness. The problem is that he didn't know that vital fact and thought she was dead. Chaos ensues when they meet again, and for not just them because Sebastian is the only one who is weak to her charm. Modern day AU.
1. If I Die Young

**Herro everybody! I am finally not just obsessed with Naruto anymore, which means I don't just write Naruto fanfics. Uh. . . this is an AU or whatever you call it, set in New York City in more contemporary (Modern) times. I also have no idea of a pairing I have a lot of ideas for that. And the name of the chapters are titles of some of my favorite songs, and they somehow tie into the chapter. So yeah I hope you enjoy. This and the next few chapters are ten years before well when the good stuff comes in, this is background mainly. And I personally suck at action scenes, so thanks to one of my most treasured friends SJ and she also pitched in with some of the dialogue. (If you've read any of the Teen Titan fics on my account those are hers and she is Purein in Revenge of the Plot Bunnies.) Also I sincerely thank FireBrandComotase* (Akuma in Revenge of the Plot Bunnies) for suggesting the title and to Saine (Risuna from the same story as the other two) for being my Oh Great and Wonderful Editor (no sarcasm intended). **

**I obviously do not own Black Butler, any of the characters but my own and I do not own the songs. Even though they are awesome! And if you're really curious to why I picked them I would suggest listening to song while reading the artist(s) name(s) are in brackets by the song title.**

**Chapter One: If I Die Young {Band Perry}**

She was Broadway's newest darling, on the fast track to the stars. But she was more than just that. She served her master, in whatever he required but she was not the only one. It was a long day of rehearsals and the only thing she wanted to do was eat a small but healthy meal and fall asleep. But that was not going to happen.  
A dark shadow, ghosted behind her and put his hand over her mouth.  
"Marcus? I'm not in the mood to any games tonight, and I know that it's Valentine's Day but Opening Night is in two days." She whispered, but with his demonic hearing heard it and his heart clenched painfully. She was too beautiful to die in such a way, but orders are orders.

Marcus in reply shifted his grip to her the back of her head, threw her through a wall and before she could stammer a, 'Marcus why?', he jumped over to her prone frame making sure to break both legs and the majority of her ribs before throwing her out of a bay window.

"Damn you bastard, I truly loved you." With that her eyes finished closing and it appeared that she had died. While in fact, she was in a deep meditation to not only fake her death but to also to speed up her recovery.

Marcus kneeled by her side, and placed a red rose with the thorns still on and a note that read: _Orders are Orders._

She barely heard a whirring of a chainsaw and, "Well, it's so sad that one of the most accomplished young actresses of the day has to die, but at least she'll never be forgotten like some many others."

Another male voice replied, "Grell her name isn't on the To Die list."

"But- that's not fair! You won't award me a permit to customize my scythe anymore and she's going to die anyway! Can't you let me have some fun?"

He seemed to be the type to push up his wireframe glasses as he calmly replied, "She won't die at least not today."

She smirked, so she hasn't managed to fool everyone, huh?

Grell seemed to pause for a few seconds, "What do you mean by that exactly?"

"Grell ,isn't it obvious that she's a demon?"

The demon in question smiled again and broke her trance long enough to say, "Finally, someone has figured it out and I never thought that two Reapers would show up. And well I'm nowhere close to dying thank you very much, the only way to know that I'm dead is if I'm on a bed of roses and that my brother is singing every single love song that he knows of."

"Gah! How can she tell we're Reapers?"

"You have a Scythe in your hands."

**Alright! Chapter One is completed, tell me what you like, didn't like, suggestions etc. in a review if you please. Oh and if you get the references to the song, let me know. Will she and 'Marcus' meet again? Who is Marcus? And don't worry you only have one more chapter before we get to the good stuff!**

**~Lady Shadow 77**


	2. A Little Bit Stronger

** Herro! Here is chapter two! Oh and thanks again to my amazing, awesome and wonderful friend SJ, who wrote most of Grell's lines for me. And my friend Saine ( also had a great suggestion for dialogue and for being my amazing editor. And to my other great and wonderful friend FireBrandComatose* because she helped me to make a decision because I'm really horrible at making them and for supporting me in this!**

**And thanks to my very first reviewer on this story- Mizuki Shin. I hope I've answered all of your questions so that you can understand. And for you who are wondering Marcus is Sebastian; just under a different master. And Mizuki Shin thanks for reviewing and talking to me over PM. Trust me your support means a lot to me. **

**Disclaimer: Close but no cigar. The only thing I do is watch Black Butler and write this fanfiction about it. And I do not have the singing or the writing ability to write any sort of song, thank you very much. (I write stories and poems thank you very much)**

**Chapter Two: A Little Bit Stronger {Sara Evans}**

She fully broke out of her trance and asked, "Where am I?"

"Well, judging by the position of the stars in the sky; a hotel room."

"No duh. Imbecile! What room in what hotel? And who is paying for it?"

"Well, we're in the room that is currently being paid by Willy here. Of course, he's my boss, so my pay will probably suffer. And I didn't even get to cut you open. . ."

"Well wherever he is, I sincerely thank him and well it would be extremely difficult to kill me, unless you're a fellow demon with a demon weapon, and because you're a Grim Reaper with a scythe, that is highly unlikely."

"At least I wasn't busted up by my lover; though he does seem dreamy. . . ."

"Well, technically it's former lover and it comes with the territory. Even though it hurts that I was such an easy 'kill' for him. If I meet him again, I'll make sure that he pays for that."

". . . Damn, and here I thought you were boring; you're a feisty bitch aren't you?"

"Well, I'm a demoness aren't I? It is rather expected of me."

"Hm, so you are. You know, are you _sure _that you're a demon? I thought the only type of demon was male; very, very sexy males. . ."

"Trust me, I am. Us demonesses are just more rare than the male demons, it seems that more men want the power or whatever with having a demon at their beck and call even though the price in rather high."

"Well, you know what they say; us girls have to stick together."

His boss, shrouded by shadows sighed, "When are you going to accept that you're a male. It's getting annoying and is there someone you need to call?"

"I refuse to listen to your absurd claims."

"Yeah, I should. Does anyone have a cellular phone that I could borrow?"

"Here," Grell shoved his phone at her, it was bright red and was covered in pictures of male hunks, stickers red lipstick and perfume bottles.

She rose her right eyebrow, "Nice phone." She then quickly dialed a number but then had to pull away from her ear, "ANA! YOU FUCKING WORRIED US! WHERE ARE YOU? ARE YOU OKAY?"

She sighed, "Obviously if I'm talking to you and come find me you bloodhound. It shouldnt be that hard, considering I'm with two Reapers."

"TWO REAPERS? I'M LEAVING RIGHT NOW, AND YOU'RE IN BIG TROUBLE MISSY!"

"Stop overreacting Eric, and I'm older than you are."

"ONLY BY THREE MINUTES!"

She pushed end call and sighed, "He's always so overprotective, and here you go Grell. Looks like I'll be out of your hair in less than a hour."

"So he's your brother? What is he like? Is he a sexy beast? Are his eyes sexy and expressive and makes me melt? Is his hair long and wavy and makes me just want to tug and tear?"

"Grell, stop hitting on someone you haven't even met or most likely will. And why don't we wait downstairs for him to pick you up?"

She shrugged, "Might as well."

They walked out of the hotel in silence but it didn't last for long outside.

"You know for an actress I could see through your lies pretty well." He commented, conversationally.

"Technically they're not lies, I will make him pay. They're just avoidance of the truth. It hurts but I'll get stronger every day without him. Thank you for saving me from having to explain this delicate subject to the police."

"No problem. . .?"

"Anastasia Marie Capio*."

"Capio eh? Very fitting, considering your affect on lesser beings."

"So you've seen some of my shows . . .?"

"William and it would be pretty hard not to."

"True but all of that will behind me now," she shrugged, "Oh well I was getting bored of it anyway."

A bright red mustang convertible roared up to the hotel and the driver, wrenched open the driver-side door, ran to his sister and hugged her, nearly tight enough to re-break her sore ribs. "Thank the Potentia* that you're okay! Are you ready to go?"

"Yes I am brother, goodbye Will. I hope to see you again in but in a better circumstances next time."

She and her brother walked to car and got in.

"Well?"

"Well, what Eric?"

"So I take it that Marcus did it?"

"You presume right."

His eyes were full of concern, "Are you okay?"

She shrugged, "Of course I am brother, it was a mistake for getting romantically involved with him."

"Good. So that Reaper isn't too horrible, ya know for a Reaper."

"True brother, very true." But her thoughts were not on the intriguing Reaper and his subordinate but on her ex-lover that cluelessly brought her demonic wrath upon himself. After all, there is no wrath like a woman scorned and demons have very long and perfect memories.

Years passed and she adapted to her new role. Some say, that she was even better as an personal assistant than she was an actress. But yet she never forgot how she lost the last human thing about her: her heart. No longer did she date; not even casually. She still stayed in touch with William and eventually their friendship progressed to the point where she called him Will and he called her Ana. No matter how strong she became her heart was never the same but she learned that she was okay with it. It demonstrated how far she came from the February night.

**Second chapter in the bag! For those who are curious Capio is latin for enthrall, charm etc. And Potentia is also latin for power basically. And yeah there wasn't much I could do to tie A Little Bit Stronger *hides in corner* But I tried my best but still please don't hurt me but if you know the song, I hope you can get what I was trying to show.**

**So . . . I have really nothing to say but review! I love reviews, and if you review I'll shout out to you! So yes I am attempting to use bribery for reviews. (Hey, I'm totally shameless and totally proud of it). **


	3. Wide Awake

**YAY! NOW ONTO THE START OF THE GOOD STUFF! Warning this is a long chapter, but it's worth it and yes I actually did cut it. And I have a correction to make (because I'm not an infallible omnipotent writer as much as I would like to delude myself) It was actually Sascha Michaelis who I answered her questions and yes Girl Power forever! So I am very sorry for my horrible memory. And thanks to Sascha Michaelis, VampireSiren and FreeHugs4Sale for reviewing! And yes this is a pretty fast post, it's because my Atomies of Creativeness are bombarding me with ideas and I'm like four chapters ahead in writing this thing. So fear not, this pace shall be usual well for vacations.**

**Disclaimer: Me no own anything but my own characters, (Ana, Eric, Charles Sr., Charles Jr., Lilla, Rick, Leah and whoever else I create). Capiche?**

**Chapter Three: Wide Awake {Katy Perry} **

**Around Ten years later**

"Charles?"  
"Yes, Anastasia?"  
"You asked for me? Are you sure that your memory is okay?"  
"Yes I did. I want you to look over Junior's guest list."  
"Why of course. Hmm. Ciel Phantomhive and his entourage?"  
"Yes, I want to discuss business with him, my dear."  
"Always mixing business with pleasure."  
"Do you expect me to change this late in life?"  
"No, who's that?" She said pointing at Ciel's Butler, his shadow. _Marcus?_  
"Well, as far as my reports can tell he is Sebastian, Ciel's Butler of two or so years. Why do you ask?"  
"Oh I thought he was someone else sorry."  
"Anastasia, " He warned.  
"Fine. Remember what happened ten years ago?"  
"Yeah, I could I forget that. You were in a mess and nearly lost your human cover. I can discuss my proposition over Skype if you would prefer it."  
She chuckled, "Charles, I've been awake for a while now. I wouldn't mind speaking to him face to face, and business always comes first."  
He frowned, "I just want to see you happy."  
"I'm as close as a demon can get."  
"You weren't like this ten years ago."  
"No I wasn't. Is there anything else?"  
"Yes, how is it going with you and Will?"  
She shrugged, "We're just friends, I've learned my lesson when it comes to relationships."  
"It's obvious that he's more than just interested in friendship."  
Anastasia checked her watch, "Don't you think you should contact Lord Phantomhive then? And it's time for the children to come home, when should dinner be served tonight?"  
"True and seven-thirty."

**Three Months Later**

"Really? This is part of my birthday present? It's obvious that Dad's using it as an excuse to do business."  
"I know Junior. Lillia stop wandering off, it's dangerous."  
"But waiting for people is booring! And I wanna play with my kitties!"  
Anastasia sighed, "I know sweetie, just wait a little while longer."  
"But I won't be able to play with them as long as I do when only Daddy's home and he has no guests!"  
Before Anastasia could reply, her phone buzzed.  
_New Message from Will: Why haven't you called or texted me?_  
_Anastasia: Been busy with work._  
_Will: Workaholic._  
_Anastasia: You're one to say something, you've climbed up the ladder yourself._  
_Will: True. I'm coming to NYC in a few days, want to meet up for drinks?_  
_Anastasia: Lord Phantomhive and his entourage will be here shortly. I'll be busy entertaining them but if you want you can spend time at the flat. Both of the Charles wouldn't mind seeing you._  
_Will: I don't want to impose, Ana._  
_Anastasia: You won't. Lilla will make sure of that._  
_Will: Alright. I'll let you know_  
_Anastasia: K_  
"Earth to Ana!" Charles Jr. exclaimed.  
"What? Sorry that was totally inappropriate."  
He rolled his eyes, "Just go out with him anyway! So any idea when he's coming?"  
"He wasn't very specific. He should be here before your birthday though."  
"Sick."  
Lilla piped up, "You two are cute together, you two should get married."  
"It's more complicated than that sweetie."  
Junior snorted, "Whatever you say Ana."  
She raised her right eyebrow, "Are we done discussing my personal life?"  
He shrugged, "For now anyway."  
She sighed, "Fine. Can you at least act like a proper gentleman for the next few weeks?"  
"I suppose if you ask me to."  
"I am asking you."  
"Yes, I can."  
"Good. I see them now and you two act like dignified, well behaved children for once."  
"Yes Ana," they chorused.

Anastasia quickly walked to where Ciel and his entourage were waiting. Sebastian looked over, surprise registered on his face for a few moments but desire coiled in his gut. She should be dead and long ago buried.

But yet here she was, wearing a pressed white blouse, black slacks,a leopard print silk scarf and sensible but still stylish leopard print flats. Her hair was expertly streaked with blond highlights and was almost long enough to touch her shoulders; her bangs was parted and brought attention to her beautiful, expressive, brown eyes. She had expertly applied makeup, just enough to highlight her eyes and lips.

Mey-rin's was thinking, _She's drop-dead gorgeous! Almost as gorgeous as Sebastian!_  
Finny, _She's pretty._  
Bard was so mesmerized by her that he nearly bite his cigarette in half, _Maybe this vacation won't be so horrible as I thought. At least the view is nice._  
A small smirk graced her lips, _Nice to know that I still have that effect on people, especially the male population. Mey-rin must have a crush on Sebastian, Tanaka is dignified but doesn't have the stamina, Finny is an adorable puppy and Bard is well an excellent specimen and hmm. . . Maybe a good distraction. Well Sebastian hasn't seem to have changed, I don't know why I was hoping that he would. It's not like I have to think like a naive, infatuated, wet-behind-the-ears human anymore. And a demon has no need for love, and he taught me that lesson._  
"Lord Phantomhive? Madame Red? Grell? Sebastian? Tanaka? Finny? Mey-rin?" A small flirtatious smile graced her lips when she looked at Bard, "Bard?"  
Ciel thought, _At least she's competent._  
Madame Red, _She looks familiar for some strange reason._  
"Yes?"  
"I am Anastasia Capio,and this Charles II and Lilia Ford. If you'll follow me, the car should be coming shortly."  
A lightbulb went off in Madame Red's head, "Ms. Capio were you in any chance acting in Broadway?"  
"Why yes I was Madame Red and you can call me Anastasia. Everyone else does."  
"Anastasia, I'm impressed that you could memorize all of the names considering how busy you must be." Ciel stated.  
Lilia and Charles mouthed, "One. . . Two . . . Three!"  
"Well, if I couldn't do a simple thing like that, what sort of assistant would I be? And the car should be here in a few seconds." She checked her watch and muttered, "If he didn't get a ticket that is."  
A black limousine screeched up to the sidewalk and its driver, a masculine version of Anastasia jumped out, bowed and then opened the door.  
"Yo, Sis. Were you getting worried, 'bout little ole me?

Anastasia right eyebrow rose, "Perhaps, you didn't get a ticket this time, did you?"

"I feel mildly offended that you think so lowly of your favorite brother."

"You're my only brother and can we continue this later? We do have a schedule to keep."

"Yes, milady."

"Stuff it, stableboy."

Charles sighed, "Are you two done arguing yet?"

"We don't argue we bicker. There is a difference and especially because we're twins." Anastasia and her brother chorused.

"Come one Birthday Boy, you get the front seat with me until the day after your birthday."

"Sweet! Thanks Eric!"

"No problem kiddo. Now let's get this crazy train going!"

Ana sighed as everyone settled down in the interior, "I apologize for my brother Lord Ciel, we don't let him out of the kennel often."

He waved his hand dismissively, "I understand. I have also dealt with servants like him myself."

She smiled, "Would anyone like a drink?"

Madame Red replied, "Well what do you have dear?"

"Ginger ale, orange juice, champagne, root beer, Coke, and rum."

"I'll have a mimosa then."

"Anyone else?" Anastasia asked.

Lilla bounced up from Mey-rin's lap. "I do! I do! Can I please have my mimosa, Ana? The one with ginger ale and OJ? Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

Anastasia laughed, an honest and sincere laugh. A laugh Sebastian hasn't heard in years and one he has always desired to hear again. "Why of course my little princess, you only have to ask. Here you go, Madame Red. Please inform me if it isn't to your liking."

"Oh no. This is perfect, Mr. Ford is lucky to have such a skilled assistant as you, my dear."

"Why thank you Madame Red, and I'm the lucky one. Be careful to not spill this, okay sweetie?"

"Okay Ana! Thank you so very much!"

"You're welcome sweetie." She then started to pour her own drink a Rum and Coke.

Madame Red uncrossed and then crossed her ankles, "Why do you say that? Does it have to do with that night ten years ago? It's a miracle that you're still alive!"

"Why yes of course. Even though, I miraculously survived my Broadway career was over, and my career was my life for so long. I was lost for so long, this assistant job was literally a lifesaver."

Madame Red blinked, "Why of course with that many serious injuries especially to your legs, you wouldn't be able to dance with the same grace and beauty as before. It's such a pity that Broadway lost such a great star such as yourself so young."

"I suppose so. I never saw what made me so universally loved as a star though, I only performed to the best of my abilities."

Both Bard and Sebastian was listening to the conversation. Bard was thinking, _What a shame that a pretty girl like her at to lose her career so young. I wonder how did she get this gig, then? _

Sebastian, _She's the same girl those years ago but yet there is a subtle difference. She stills seems to be more angel than demon though. Or does she pull of an act to fool everybody?_

"But that's what made you so beloved, the young angelic girl who truly loved her craft. Even after that February night, rumors swirled over what role you would take next. No one expected you to become the personal assistant of one of your producers." Ciel stated, still looking out of the window.

"Well, it isn't that unrelated."

"How so?" He turned around to face her.

"Well, I am the face of not only his company but of him himself. So I must always be careful of what I say and how I say things so everyone leaves with a good impression on my employer. He also expects me to play multiple roles as his assistant so really my acting experience has only aided me in this career."

Bard grinned at Lilla's fast-paced narrative but his was thinking about a totally different subject; _How many roles? I wouldn't mind being waited upon hand and foot by her. He's one __**lucky**__ man._

Sebastian quickly grimaced but his expression cleared to his usual impassiveness; _Is she implying that she's his lover as well? _

They finally pulled up to their destination and Anastasia said, "That's enough about me for now, you must be all tired. Please let me show you to your rooms."

She opened the door to the first room and explained, "Lord Ciel, this is your room and following your request Sebastian's is adjoined to yours."

Ciel nodded, "Thank you."

Anastasia nodded in return, "You're welcome my lord. Would you like to continue on the tour to see where the rest of you entourage will be staying?"

"No. Sebastian will and inform me of their locations."

"Alright. I'll see you at dinner then, my lord."

Bard, fought his urge to blush and stammer and then asked, "So where do you and rest of the servants sleep? Who else is here?"

"Oh, we sleep closer to the kitchen and there is myself, Eric who you've already met, Rick the cook and Leah the maid."

"There's only the four of you? Wow, you guys must be competent." Finny interjected.

Ana smiled, and it reached her eyes. Both Bard and Sebastian could spend forever in those expressive orbs that failed at hiding just a little bit of the pain she still felt. Or was that just another facade, a hidden layer?

"I suppose so, but both Charles and Lilla help out as well. Lilla loves gardening with Eric, especially her fairy garden. Charles Sr. enjoys helping Rick cook and Charles Jr. seems to have made it his hobby over the past three years to be my assistant."

"This house is amazing! Yes it is! How do you keep it so clean and with two active kids about?" Mey-rin asked, pushing her glasses up to the bridge of her nose.

"Oh it's simple, actually. All of the help pitches in and coffee is a lifesaver. Here is your room Mey-rim, and across the hall is yours Finny. Tanaka yours is next to Finny's. Madame Red your suite is right here and I hope you enjoy the gift basket of cosmetics I specially created with you in mind. And also at your request your butler Grell's room is adjoined to yours."

"Thank you, Ms. Capio!" Finny exclaimed.

"Thank you Ana, my room is marvelous! Yes it is!" Mey-rin commented.

"I'm sure I will my dear. Tell Charles Sr. that I'm impressed by your diligence."

"Why of course, Bard your room is next to Mey-rin's and across the hall from mine." A small blush graced her cheeks, "And if you ever want to a nightcap or something like that, just knock. I don't mind company especially when it's attractive."

Sebastian gritted his teeth, _How exactly is Bard __**attractive**__? He's gruff, rough, rude, inconsiderate. . . and the list goes on for all eternity._

Bard, when it finally sunk in started grinning like an idiot and replied "Why . . .thank you . . . for your offer. Can you wait a second before you go on?" (He was also very flustered, I may add).

"Your welcome and of course."

Sebastian brushed her shoulder, "Ana we need to talk."

She impassively flicked her eyes to meet his and they were burning with pure demonic fury, "No we don't. And if you don't mind I'd rather not waste my time . . . with _**you**__."_

"So you'd rather waste it with _**Bard**_?"

"It's none of your business, _**Marcus**_." Their demon hearing picked up splashes of water, Bard's murmurs of disbelief that he managed to get a fine looking dame like her to notice him, and finally the click of the doorknob turning. Ana shot a quick but vicious glare at Sebastian but then bestowed her most winning and flirtatious smile at Bard. That smile seduced even the best of demonkind. And she knew how to use it to the best of her ability.

As much as Sebastian hated to admit it, he was jealous. Very jealous. That Ana, who was still alive and now even more alluring because she is one of his kind preferred an addle-brained, bumbling idiot with a coarse vocabulary to him. Someone with refined tastes, and who shared some things in common with her such as their servitude to their respective masters.

**Is it just me or is it getting hot and tense between those two? Hmmm. . . . I wonder how Ana's going to exact her revenge or will she let the situation and karma do that for her? What will happen when Will shows up and he sees that he has serious competition? (Any ideas would be welcome but er. . . you'll see later why I think . . . well I wish I could tell you but SPOILERS!)**


	4. Part of Me

**Well, herro again my faithful readers. Here is the long awaited for (I wish) chapter four! Now in the last chapter we saw Ana's different relationships with the different characters, in this one a few more are introduced and well you'll see. (I suck at explaining things.) So onward! (Song lyrics are underlined italics)**  
**A thank you goes to Saine for once again giving me ideas, feedback and patiently listening to my ideas. And letting me nag her about details.**  
**Thanks once again to VampireSiren and Sascha Michealis for reviewing.**  
**Disclaimer: If I really owned Black Butler, Ana would totally be in it. But alas I do not own the epicness of Black Butler or any of the songs I use.**

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to Corey my former classmate. He was in an accident with a dump truck and alas he died on Friday the 13th. This is something I never expected to happen so close to me and my thoughts and prayers are with his loved ones. R.I.P Corey. And that was the day that I started this chapter and was in the process of writing so I will never forget this day or writing this chapter no matter how long I live. I still tear up about it today, and I barely knew him. I have no idea what his loved ones are going through, you will always be remembered Corey.**

**Chapter Four: Part of Me {Katy Perry}**

It was close to ten o'clock, Ciel, Madame Red, Grell, Charles Sr. and Jr., and Lilla were all in bed hopefully asleep. But Ana, Eric, Rick, and Leah were not. Eric had his feet up on the kitchen table, Leah rested her head in her hands, elbows on the table and had a dreamy expression on her face, she was daydreaming about Eric. Rick was cutting up and serving strawberry cheesecake while Ana was well finishing up her rendition of Wide Awake by Katy Perry.

_I'm wide awake_

_I'm wide awake_

_I'm wide awake_

_I'm wide awake_

_I'm wide awake_

Finny, Mey-rin, and Bard stopped in the doorway. Finny and Mey-rin started to clap, Bard clenched his cigarette but he had something behind his back.

_No wonder why she was on Broadway, with a voice like that._

_She's great! Yes she is!_

_I knew she could sing, but I didn't know she could sing like __**that**__. _

"Rick, now can I have my cheesecake?"

Finny, Mey-rin and Bard were shocked.

_She was singing because she was bribed?_

_That cheesecake looks scrumptious! Yes it does!_

"Nah, sis. You might as well give our guests a show," Eric answered. _Ah, so not only does she have a Reaper, a demon but now also a human after her? And boy is that human besotted, he is hiding a bouquet. This will be well worth the drama and chaos. I need to remember to tell boss about this, he may want to use that fact to his advantage. Hmmm. . . I can't wait to see Sebastian begging on his knees for her. Because Ana is no angel when she is riled. Heh. I should know, I've done it enough. _

Ana sighed but then looked at the trio in the doorway. "Alright, I will. Any requests?"

Leah sighed, "Why don't you do 'Part of Me' or another Katy Perry song?"

Ana thought for a moment but then she brought it up on her iPod and put her earbuds in. She then mouthed, "One . Two . Three."

_Days like this I want to drive away_

_Pack my bags and watch your shadow fade_

_You chewed me up and spit me out_

_Like I was poison in your mouth_

_You took my light_

_You drained me down_

_But that was then, and this is now_

_Now look at me_

_This is the part of me_

_That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_

_This is the part of me_

_That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_

_Throw your sticks and stones_

_Throw your bombs and blows_

_But you're never going to break my soul_

_This is the part of me_

_That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_

_I just wanna throw my phone away_

_Find out who's really there for me_

_You ripped me off_

_Your love was cheap_

_Was always tearing at the seams_

_I fell deep_  
_You let me down_

_But that was then and this is now_

_Now look at me_

_This is the part of me _

_That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_

_This is the part of me_

_That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_

_Throw your sticks and stones_

_Throw your bombs and blows_

_But you're never going to break my soul_

_This is the part of me_

_That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_

_Now look at me I'm sparkling_

_A firework, a dancing flame_

_You won't ever put me out again_

_I'm glowing, oh whoa_

_So you can keep the diamond ring_

_It don't mean nothing anyway_

_In fact you can keep everything_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Except for me_

_This is the part of me_

_That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_

_This is the part of me_

_That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_

_Throw your sticks and stones_

_Throw your bombs and blows_

_But you're never going to break my soul_

_This is the part of me_

_That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_

_This is the part of me, no _

_Away from me_  
_This is the part of me, me, me, me, me, me, me , me, me, me, no_

_Throw your sticks and stones_

_Throw your bombs and blows_

_But you're never going to break my soul_

_This is the part of me_

_That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_

Ana took a deep breath and then asked, "So do you want to stay for my reward?"  
Eric snorted, "I thought it was more of a bribe, sis?"  
"Stuff it."  
Finny asked, "Reward?"  
"Yeah, ya would think for a former Broadway star, she'd be willing to sing whenever. Once she started to work as the boss's assistant, she became a fan of my cooking. And I was a fan of her singing so I -"  
"He basically forced me to sing for my treats, and they're worth it," Ana added laughingly.  
"I have no idea how you can eat so much and yet stay so thin!" Leah exclaimed, envy coloring her tone. Rick served her, her usual skinny silver but he served Ana an eighth of the 24 inch strawberry cheesecake, he then winked, "I gave ya a lil' extra cause you sang double tonight."  
"I work out a lot and I don't do the crazy yo-yo dieting. In fact, I'm quite happy where I am bodywise. I only exercise to maintain it."  
A few minutes of contented silence followed that short conversation.  
_This cheesecake is more scrumptious than it looks! Yes it is!_  
"So Anastasia, do you miss it?" Bard asked. _I hope I haven't upset her, or anything like that. _  
She looked up from her coffee cup, "Broadway? Yeah, some days I miss the adrenaline rush of opening night, but I don't miss the hectic schedule and how your life has to revolve around it and nothing else. But yet I missed the challenge of having Broadway and also having a social life, but," She shrugged, "That was part of me years ago, I've definitely changed since then. I'm not that little girl anymore."  
Sebastian, was sulking in the pantry obviously eavesdropping. _Well, considering how well she hid her inherent demonic nature to fool another experienced demon, I would say so. _  
"Yeah, you must've been in your late teens right?"  
Ana smiled the most bittersweet smile that Bard has ever seen, "Yeah I was, and with all of the immaturity, naivety and hormones with it." She stretched like a cat and yawn, "I'm going to bed, it's getting late." She aimed a sleepy but yet still seductive look at Bard, "Anyone want to come head up with me?"  
Eric grinned, _Atta girl. Keep Sebastian jealous, that bastard deserves it. Heh, he didn't even know that she was a demon. I guess love really does blind people, huh? So glad I don't have to worry about that. _  
Bard's face flushed, "Ah . . . yeah . . . just let me. . . give you something."  
Eric smirked, _Well, Ana I must say you've improved since we were humans. You haven't even been in contact with the guy for twenty-four hours, and he's already stuttering. Nice work, and you don't even notice it. _  
Sebastian gritted his teeth, _She's going for that damned idiot? Her taste has really dropped then._  
Bard picked up the now scraggly bouquet of daisies, "Well, after dinner Lilla dragged us outside to pick some flowers with her. And well I . . .uh saw these and thought of you."  
"Why thank you Bard. I'll make sure to put them in water and they'll be the first thing that I see when I wake up tomorrow."  
A blush covered his cheeks, "Your . . . welcome. I'm glad . . . you . . .like . .. them." She and Bard walked side by side, talking and Ana giggled at her companion.  
Leah sighed, _How does she get all of the guys?_ She rose and yawned, "I should be going to bed too, what about you, Mey-rin and you Finny?"  
Finny rubbed his eyes, "Yeah it is kinda late."  
Mey-rin looked up from her plate, "Yes it is!"

Only Rick and Eric were left in the kitchen, Sebastian was impatient to get out of this stifling pantry and corner Ana.  
Rick started to leave but stopped when Eric asked, "Rick, why haven't you fallen for my sister?"  
"Who says I haven't? No offense, but to an experienced old-timer like me you took reek of danger. And I don't go for romantic relationships with dangerous women and she's out of my league anyway." At that, Rick left.  
"You know you can come out now, you lovesick stalker."  
"I resent that statement and you knew that I was there?"  
"Of course I did. For one thing it's logical that you would follow your common pattern and stalk my sister." Eric then rammed his fist into Sebastian's stomach. "I've been waiting to do that for over ten years. I'd rather have my sister go out with that damned Reaper or even that _**human**_, than _**you.**_"  
"Oh really? I doubt she cares about what you think."  
"You'd be surprised, we're closer than we look. And you think I'm an obstacle? You should look at Ana, she'll bust your balls."  
"She seemed to calm and controlled for that."  
Eric laughed, but it was grim and sardonic, "You have no idea what hell you've damned yourself to."

Bard was leaning against the doorframe to his room, "So this is goodnight, huh?"  
"Yeah," She leaned in a placed a soft kiss on Bard's cheek, "Goodnight, friend. See you tomorrow, okay?"  
"Okay . . . got it, friend."  
Ana was whistling but once she stepped one foot in her room she immediately tensed up, "What is it Sebastian? When I said that we had nothing to talk about, I meant it."  
"I deserve answers. Why were you faking as a human?"  
"Why do you or any other demon. To serve my master, of course." She shrugged, but it was icy cold and distant. "It's not my fault, if I had previous training in espionage etc and that my portrayal of a lovesick, naive, up and coming young Broadway star was so well done. Is this conversation over yet?"  
"No." Sebastian leaned down, grabbed hold of her short hair and tugged. Mouth met mouth, tongues clashed and Sebastian remembered, her writhing body, her pure passion, her earnest I love yous and sleeping with her in his arms.  
Ana instead of resisting or not participating, decided to use the opportunity granted to her and give Sebastian a taste of the pain she went through. She stepped back after a few more heated minutes, "We were good in bed together back then, weren't we? You were one of my better lovers. I would suggest you leave before my brother comes in and wonders what is happening. His room is next door, after all. And I would rather not have to explain to your master or mine you were in such a bloody mess."  
If there was fury or hate in her eyes, Sebastian would have fought with her but he saw only cold, hard, indifference born of the gravest hurt.

**Two Hours Later**

Sebastian sneaked in through Ana's balcony window, kissed her forehead and then placed a vase with a red rose with the thorns still on and a note that read: _I'm truly sorry, is there any way for me to atone for my sins? ~Sebastian_

**Alrighty then, I hope this doesn't suck too too badly considering how I stayed up almost to 2:30 to finish this. So yeah. I'm too exhausted to speak, type whatever it is coherently so let me know what do you think. Am I rushing things? Should I stop such horrendously long chapters? Am I not depicting the characters realistically? What's your opinion on the characters I've created? Do I need to stop asking you questions?**

**So until the next installment of Torn Trust goodbye!**

**P.S Don't forget to review! This truly is a labor for love for me! And many sleepless nights and if you have an opinion on who she should ultimately end up with let me know. Because I have an idea but still feedback is always welcome. Oh and if you have any love quotes and what do you want to know about Ana's past?**

**Well, hello again. So yeah here is Chapter Five of Torn Trust! Hope you enjoy! Also I've decided that Ana's theme song is the song I chose for this chapter. (There's clues in the lyrics) And thanks to my friends Saine and SJ for editing, reading this, letting me nag them for details, and their opinions countless times.**


	5. What Doesn't Kill You Stronger

**Well, herro again. So yeah here is Chapter Five of Torn Trust! Hope you enjoy! Also I've decided that Ana's theme song is the song I chose for this chapter. (There's clues in the lyrics) And thanks to my friends Saine and SJ for editing, reading this, letting me nag them for details, and their opinions countless times.**

**Chapter Five: What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger) {Kelly Clarkson}**

Sebastian learned many things; one Ana's natural alarm clock woke up her up at 5:30 A.M right on the dot, rise or shine, weekday or weekend, two she had an unhealthy (for a demon) obsession with exercising, three she chugged coffee like a human is supposed to drink water and four it's damned hard to get her to fall for you again. Gee, I wonder why?  
That morning was an example, Sebastian went downstairs to the state-of-the-art gym to run but his main purpose was to positively interact with Ana in a semi-neutral environment.  
Ana was in the process of starting to stretch when Sebastian walked in, she was wearing short but comfortable shorts and her pink, purple and black cheetah print sports bra.  
"Ana, my actions last night were inexcusable." He lightly touched her shoulder but Ana flinched and spat out pure venom.

"Don't talk to me. You might've been in my life ten years ago but you aren't now so trying to worm yourself back in is not the best idea you've ever had. Now if you don't mind, I would like to get back to what I was doing before you attempted to strike up a conversation."

Sebastian shrugged but a small smile tugged at his lips, _She does remember that I have never nor will never be able to resist a challenge? _While he started running on a treadmill he started plotting to keep her off balance.  
Ana put her ear buds in, finished stretching and then started her warm up routine, three sets of ten crunches and pushups and then two minutes of straight planking. (Planking is when someones forearms are on the ground but then they rise into a pushup position and then holds it as long as the duration is.)  
She quickly cracked her neck and rolled out her yoga mat. She toed off her sneakers and stepped onto it and immediately went into the Tree Position (Someone stands on one leg, places their other foot on the thigh of the leg their standing on, puts their palms together and raises their arms to look like a tree. After a certain duration in time they switch legs and repeat the whole process).  
After ten minutes, 'What doesn't Kill You (Stronger)' by Kelly Clarkson, started playing and Eric walked in half-way through the song and commented, "Well, considering how near-high impossible it is to kill you, does that mean you're stronger than I am?"  
Ana opened her eyes and annoyance flashed but then transformed to humor, "What vital importance has forced you to trudge down to my dungeon?"  
"Your love life, my darling sister."  
Ana scoffed, "What love life and you know I like it that way."  
"Come on, Ana. You can just a have fun and not be in love with the guy. Heck, ya never know when Cupid will strike you again but this time with a different arrow."  
Ana sighed, "Unless you have something important to tell me please leave before I kill you."  
He chuckled, "Sis, you'd need me. After all, I do hold your demon weapon and I'm your favorite and only brother."  
Ana glowered, "Eric."  
"Fine, lover boy called me because you hadn't picked up your phone."  
Ana shrugged, _Will you don't have to worry about me. I can handle myself. _"It's in my gym bag as usual."  
"I still have no idea why you pack that damned thing, your room is only a few flights of stairs away from here."  
Ana replied, shifting legs, "Because I never know what's going to require myself to be fully presentable and my exercise clothes are only for exercising, and that's it."  
Eric ruffled her hair, "Weirdo."  
"Likewise."  
Ana released her leg and rolled her shoulders, pulled out her iPod, entered FaceTime and started to talk to Will.  
"Will, when I don't pick up it means that I'm busy and okay."  
"What about that time with that Japanese demon?"  
"I was fine. I am a demon, not a fragile glass ornament! Geez you're worse than Eric and he has a right to it!"  
"Ana calm down."  
She glared, "William, if you think this is me upset than you have another thing coming. This is me seriously annoyed, and well if I can kill a demon I think I can manage killing a reaper. Don't tempt me or Eric."  
"Ana. . ."  
Her eyes flashed, "I already have enough to deal with so unless you realize how stupid it sounds to be worried about a demon don't talk to me."  
Eric walked back to his sister from where he was talking to Sebastian. The talking comprised of the multiple different ways Eric has created to kill Sebastian with the most pain and humiliation. You gotta love overprotective brothers, eh?  
"Ooo. Lover boy just got burned."  
"Stuff it, Eric."

**Yes I know this is a sort chappy but you got to see a little of what her relationship with Will, Sebastian and Eric is like. And on the subject with her relationship with Will it looks like he'll have to fess up something to get into her good graces again, huh? Let me know what you think on anything and everything. And I should probably warn you that during the school year do not expect a regular posting, being a high school student sucks and I have another fanfic going as well. But we still have a little while longer so enjoy it when you can.**


	6. This Everyday Love

**Well herro again! Tis chapter six of Torn Trust and well you get to see how she interacts with her master and his children. Isn't this splendid! And yes some of you want to see her interact with Sebastian but come on he does need to think on how to get back into her heart. And well Ana isn't gonna to make it easy for either our favorite demon butler or Will. (I'm sorry but as much as I love William, Grell and The Undertaker are tied for my favorite reaper). Oh and the random geek/nerd fandoms I put in, I obviously do not on their amazingness. I get away with saying geek/nerd because I am nerd and proud of it! (I'm not saying that people who aren't geeks or nerds aren't fans of them too but generally speaking we are). And if you don't get any of my references than I suggest you watch or play what I'm referring to. Or you could look it up but what's the fun in that? (Same spiel about my awesome friends who deal with me)**  
**I've also fallen in love with Hetalia but nothing for that fandom . . . at least not yet.**

**Disclaimer: Blah blah blah. I only own my original characters and the plot. . . Blah blah blah I don't and probably never will own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler.**

**Chapter Six: This Everyday Love {Rascal Flatts}**

Ana had changed into a pair of bootcut dark washed jeans, a white tanktop and a blue/green/white plaid flannel overshirt, and her customary black lace gloves. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail but two chunks of it still fell to frame her place, she was wearing black hoops and a black heart with wings choker. She walked into the kitchen where Charles Sr. and Jr. were sitting, kissed the top of Juniors head and then ruffled his hair when he rolled his eyes and snagged a piece of bacon from Senior's plate.

"Did you have an enjoyable workout, my dear?" Senior asked as he was scanning the newspaper.

She shrugged, "Enough, but shouldn't you be eating with our guests?"

"Nah, many are sleeping in and well this is more fun," Junior answered, covertly reading his latest volume of his favorite obsession Naruto.

"It's only because you can get away with reading at the table," She sighed, sat down grabbed a plate and started serving herself.

"Hey! Dad does it too!" Junior exclaimed, knocking over his glass of juice. Nearly spilling it on one of his prized possessions. The only reason why it wasn't was Ana; she jumped up, and seemingly in a flash pulled Junior's chair back with the manga volume on his lap.

"Thanks Ana, you're like a female version of the Yellow Flash of Konoha."

Ana smiled, "Why thank you for the compliment and I meant the both of you." She

aimed what everyone calls, 'Ana's look of doom', at Senior, but after years of being her master he shrugged it off.  
"Whatever you say Ana. I'm allowed to my eccentricities."  
"Especially now that you're old enough to get away with it," She replied.  
"Touche, my dear assistant. Touche."  
A few minutes of companionable silence passed, only the sounds were chewing and swallowing.  
"So Ana I tried to read the Fellowship of the Ring but I still can't go through it! I want to read them because the movies are amazing and you said that there are some really good parts in them."  
Ana thought for a moment, "Well, personally the movies are far superior to the books which is quite rare. The movies capture the general theme and feel of the novels but because of the time constraints can't go in detail like the novels and they also bring out the female characters' strength and purpose a bit more. Also remember that Tolkien wrote in a time where the population wasn't bombed with thousands of images so he added a lot of details. Which in fact aided the films."  
"Why do you say that?"  
"Simple, because of all of the details the transition to film was easier. It also helped that the director, screenwriters, producers and actors truly loved the series and enjoyed it. One actor actually reads the series once a year and he has done it for decades at this point. And Tolkien's pronunciation guides helped a lot when the actors had to learn Elvish. His history and notes are also pretty fun to read and he has other stories in Middle Earth too. They just weren't finished at his death, I believe. To warn you, they're slightly more difficult to read but they are very rewarding to hardcore Tolkien fans."  
"Okay, you really enjoy Lord of the Rings, don't you?"  
"I've always have Junior. Lord of the Rings to me is what Naruto is to you."  
"Sick. So Dad do you need Ana for anything today?"  
"No, not really, why?"  
"Because Lilla and I want to spend some quality time with her."  
Ana reached over and tweaked Junior's nose, "You just want me to play Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword so you can brag to your friends."  
"Maybe but Lilla wants to hang out with me all day!"  
Ana sighed, his teenage angst just had to show up. "I remember when you enjoyed your little sister," She stated as rose and placed her used dishes in the sink.  
Junior sighed, "I enjoy her but I just plain don't understand her. She's only interested in the original Star Trek Series but that's only because of that stuffed tribble she carries around."  
"Fine, but still not everyone is going to be interested in the things you are, sweetie."  
"I know but it's so much easier to make a relationship right Dad? That's why it's important for companies with the products marketed to one; know what they're doing, two; be genuinely interested and three; have a noticeable presence at cons especially the big ones like the one in San Diego."  
"Out of the mouth of babes, eh Anastasia? I'm proud of you son, you've paid attention to what I and Anastasia have been teaching and have applied it to your interests."  
"Thanks Dad!" Junior jumped up, quickly embraced his father, rinshed of his dishes and dragged Ana upstairs to the game room.  
Sebastian stopped by the railing as he say Charles Jr. sprint up the stairs, his grip tight but not hurting on Ana's wrists as he dragged her upstairs.  
"Charles this isn't the most appropriate thing you know. What if one of the guests see us?"  
"Ana it's seven-thirty in the morning, not many are going to be up and about and let me have some fun at least! Not that this isn't interesting but still it's not the same when it's just us."  
"True, very true. Where is your sister?"  
"Still asleep."  
Sebastian has he continued downstairs to prepare his masters breakfast thought, _For a demon who only has to listen to her master's orders she seems to be quite willing to be his children's playmates. _  
After an hour Ana arrived at the second boss fight, Scaldera the pyroclastic fiend.

"You sure that you can handle this? This boss took me like twenty tries to beat."

Ana smirked, "Oh, I can handle this flaming ball of rock."

"If you say so."

Ana quickly wove in and out of the fireballs that Scaldera threw, and she was close enough when he sucked up air to throw a bomb in his mouth and then stepped closer and started to slash and dice. She then ran back to a safer distance to restart the whole process. Every few times she did it, more rocks would fall off and by the end Scaldera was a fireball. It took one more run of the process and she defeated the boss.

"WOOT! YOU GO ANA! THAT WAS MORE EPIC WHEN THE FIRST DEATH STAR BLEW UP OR WHEN VADER SAVED LUKE OR WHEN LUKE FOUND OUT WHO HIS FATHER WAS!"

"I don't see why you're so ecstatic it's just a boss fight in a stupid video game," Ciel stated as he stepped out from beneath the doorway.  
"Legend of Zelda a stupid video game? Are you insane! Legend of Zelda is a classic that is still popular today and has games for a variety of gaming systems! And let me guess you're annoyed because you don't understand the Star Wars references."

"Perhaps." _How can that idiotic boy read me so well?_

"I can't believe that you do not understand _Star Wars_, granted the prequels did in no way equal the originals but still the way that they took Vader's masculinity away was rather amusing. I can't believe Lucas is releasing them in 3D, they're gonna screw it up even more so."

"Well, I don't have the time to play with childish hobbies."

"CHILDISH HOBBIES! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT! Well I guess the Phantomhive Company does not market to the con-going community. Even though it's illogical to not do it. Unlike yours, my father's does and makes a killing."

Ciel's eye twitched, _This __**boy **__is an irritant. _"Fine then prove to me how awesome your **precious **Star Wars is."

"Fine."

**Three hours later. . .**

_The young master suggested what?_  
_Well this is a marvelous surprise, yes it is! _  
_I didn't know that the young master like Star Wars and other things like that. _

Ana was on the couch, resting her head on Bard's shoulder, Lilla on her lap, and Charles Jr. was sitting next to her. He was in control of the remote and the popcorn. Ciel was in an armchair with Sebastian standing behind him, Charles Sr. was sitting in the armchair across from Ciel, Finny and Mey-rin were on beanbags in the center of the media room. Madame Red was on the other end of the couch with Grell sitting on the armrest.

Everyone was soon immersed in the classic Sci-Fi saga, even the skeptic Ciel well except for one lone exception; Sebastian. _What does she sees in him? And what makes him more attractive to her than me? I know she feels something still but how to convince her. _He smirked, _Well, I might as well do the thing that seduced her in the first place; dance with her. I just will have to wait for a few weeks until Charles Jr.'s sweet sixteen party is. Well at least, Will is out of the running._

The final credits rolled and Junior switched on the lights. "That's enough for tonight, after all I don't want to _bore_ Lord Phantomhive."

Ciel wisely said nothing and Ana's phone started ringing, _I wonder where Eric is, he's not one to miss out on a Star Wars marathon._

"Yes what is it Will?"

"I'm sorry, I was out of line but it was because I worry for you. You are important to me."

"Yeah okay whatever. So why are you trying to kiss up to me now?"

"I'm outside and have been waiting to get inside."

"Fine, I'll let you in, considering how much the kids have been wanting to see you."

"Thank you, Ana."

Five minutes passed and Ana met Will at the front steps.  
"Ana, I'm truly sorry and for gods sake snap out of this!"  
"If you can't handle me at my worst then you don't deserve me at my best. Suck it up Reaper, it's not like I'm your girlfriend so stop worrying so much."  
Will muttered, "You're not yet."  
Ana and Sebastian heard, but before Ana could snap back her phone rang again.  
"Where the fuck are you Eric? You're not one to leave without telling me."  
Eric chuckled, "Nice to talk to you sis, and I have a present for you. So who pissed you off, Sebastian?"  
"No, think of another supernatural being. And what's the present?"  
"Cantankerous, old, grumpy, ancient, creaky, and he's beating me with a cane while I'm driving." A few minutes of muffled cursing and thumps and a new speaker came on, "How's my Alexa*?"  
"Well, enough some trouble with boys-"  
"That's to be expected with your looks sweetie, your mom had the same problem."  
Bard and rest of the household came outside, _Who is Ana speaking to?_  
"You always tell me that, so where are you two?"  
"Well if you looked a little further than the end of your nose you would see."  
Even though, she had an audience and wearing a pair of woven wedges, Ana sprinted down the remaining steps, the long winding driveway and only stopped when a golden bullet glomped her.  
"Why hello, it's been awhile since I saw you cutie pie. You've gotten so big." She cooed as she rolled with the golden retriever on the grass.  
Sebastian smiled, _She's always been a sucker for animals especially for __**dogs**__. Which I have never understood why she would prefer those miscreants to a well-behaved independent cat. _  
An elderly man, stood up, leaning on an walnut cane and commented, "You're going to ruin those clothes if you don't stop soon."  
Ana rolled on top of the dog and replied, "Does it look like I care? Aww, the cute little dog wants to rough house eh?"  
He growled in reply but at one whistle from Eric, jumped up overturning Ana.  
"Aww. Eric you ruined my fun!"  
Sebastian internally twitched, _She calls wrestling with a __**dog**__ . . . __**fun**__?_  
"Hey you know the rules, you can only wrestle with me _**and**_ the dog."  
"Fine then brother. Challenge accepted," Ana grinned as she tackled Eric. Hair was tugged, elbows were jabbed, punches were thrown and they promptly shocked their guests. The dog of course jumped in and caused more chaos.  
Bard grinned appreciatively, _Wow, I didn't know that girl was a fighter. Nice._  
Sebastian had to fight an urge to groan, _She has some nice moves, the question is how could I convince her to wrestle with me?_  
Will sighed, _I hope she stops humiliating herself soon._  
"Children, are you two done with this show?"  
Eric managed to surprise Ana and get on top of her, "Nope Uncle Walter. You should know us by now. Sis, ya ready to admit defeat?"  
"I will never admit defeat to the likes of you, dog boy!"  
Uncle Walter sighed, "Children. Honestly?"  
"Sorry Uncle Walter but we couldn't resist," They chorused unapologetically.  
He shook his head, "You two can never resist beating eachother up, literally or figuratively."  
"Nope, it's how we demonstrate our love."

**Aww isn't that a sweet note to end on? So how do you like Uncle Walter and to not confuse people Alexa was Ana's name when she was an human. So expect flashbacks shortly and guess who Uncle Walter wants his sweet little niece to end up with? And poor Will, he just can't win with her can he? And this chapter was very sweet and cute isn't it? Awww. . . i feel so bad for what Ana's past is most likely going to be. . . the feeling is gone now though. Evil Atomies of Creativeness. On and totally unrelated note, I have somehow created male characters that are attractive to my friends. . . yeah I have no idea how I did that. So goodbye everyone! Oh and if you have any suggestions for songs, please leave them in a review. And yeah I know that you'd be suggesting them in the dark but still I shall give you ramen if you do.**


End file.
